Le Miroir du Compagnon
by Akahi
Summary: Lucius Veela, Harry Compagnon. Ne pouvant refuser l'union sans être condamnée au baiser du Détraqueur, il va décider de préférer la mort. Ne pouvant mourir avant de vaincre Voldemort, il décide de le tuer avec un rituel conduit à la mort du lanceur.
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** Le Miroir du Compagnon

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Beta :** Ours en peluche

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, death, slash

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Lucius est un Veela et Harry son compagnon. Ne pouvant refuser l'union car il est impossible de refuser sans être aussitôt condamné par la communauté magique à la peine maximale, le baiser du Détraqueur, Harry va décider d'accepter son destin jusqu'à la mort. Ne pouvant mourir avant d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, il décide de tuer Voldemort en s'autodétruisant grâce à un rituel qui une fois commencé conduit à la mort.

**Note:** L'histoire débute quelques jours avant le début de la sixième année scolaire. L'anniversaire de Drago est déplacé en Novembre, Décembre.

.

_Bonne lecture !_

**Le Miroir du Compagnon**

**.**

_**V**ivre dans ses rêves au-delà du réel_

_**E**loigné, protégé de toute chose cruelle_

_**E**n ne pouvant penser qu'à une seule chose_

_**L**e bien-être du compagnon de son âme_

_**A**mour pouvant être mortel et infâme_

**.**

_Les Veelas ne peuvent trouver leur Compagne (ou Compagnon) que quand ces derniers ont atteint l'âge de 16 ans. Avant, la puissance des Veelas émise perturberait (voir détruirait) le bon développement de la Magie de leur âme sœur. Trop jeunes, ils ne pourraient pas assurer le principal rôle des Compagnons qui est d'aider le Veela à contrôler sa Magie. On dit que c'est pour cela que les créatures ayant un haut niveau de Magie possèdent des Compagnons. Donc pour éviter tout dommage à son aimé, les capteurs Veelas qui servent à la recherche du Compagnon ne fonctionnent que pour les Magies entièrement stabilisées. Les Sorciers ainsi que la majorité des créatures magiques possédant les capacités d'être des âmes sœurs (sauf pour les elfes et vampires pur sang) ont leur maturité magique à 16 ans à quelques semaines près. Il est intéressant de noter que les personnes ayant eu un grave accident magique peuvent atteindre cette stabilisation dans un ordre d'âge allant de 14 à 18 ans._

**Chapitre 1**

Lucius Malefoy était d'une humeur exceptionnellement joyeuse. Pourtant, en regardant autour de lui, rien ne semblait être fait pour cela. Il était toujours entouré de personnes incompétentes avec lesquelles il était toujours obligé de passer derrière s'il voulait que le travail soit bien fait et les dossiers sur son bureau étaient d'un ennui rare. Il ne s'était encore défoulé sur aucun collègue et n'avait manipulé personne aujourd'hui, en bref, il n'avait fait aucun de ses passe-temps favoris. Non, il devait bien s'avouer que cela n'était pas normal et que par conséquence le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Il se leva, quitta son bureau et rentra chez lui, sans s'occuper de ses employés qui étaient choqués de le voir lui, studieux employé, quitter son travail sans avoir fini ou avoir apporté chez soi les dossiers en cours.

Il se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage avant de faire demi-tour pour se diriger vers la sortie principale rarement utilisée par les employés. Tout le long du chemin, il scruta attentivement, bien que discrètement, réputation oblige, tous les jeunes du ministère qu'il croisait. Il se sentait un peu idiot car il savait que la personne qu'il recherchait était beaucoup trop jeune pour y travailler mais sa nature l'y obligeait maintenant qu'il s'était avoué ce qui se passait en lui.

En effet, Lucius était un Veela. Un être magique ne pouvant vivre que pour un unique compagnon (ou une compagne) choisi(e) par sa magie. Il était très rare qu'un Veela apparaisse dans une famille de sorcier. En effet, il fallait d'abord que deux Velanes choisissent un compagnon de la même famille et cela des deux côtés de l'arbre généalogique. Après, il fallait avoir la chance que les deux gènes apparaissent chez le nouveau-né car l'allèle **(1)**Veela étant récessif, un seul n'aurait pas suffit à le faire exprimer. Enfin, la chose la plus dure, il fallait que l'enfant soit un mâle. Les Velanes n'étaient pas rares et les demi-Velanes non plus, mais les premières n'avaient pas de pouvoir sorcier et les secondes n'avaient pas le sang assez pur. Les mâles étaient considérés comme des êtres quasi-mystiques. Par ce fait, ils étaient hautement protégés et honorés.

Les Veelas obtenaient leur héritage à 16 ans. Leurs pouvoirs se développaient et ils étaient enfin en mesure de sentir leur Compagnon. Il était possible que ce dernier soit plus jeune, dans ce cas le Veela attendait tout simplement la majorité magique de leur âme sœur.

Lucius avait craint à son anniversaire de devoir s'occuper d'un Compagnon. Il avait bien trop de projets à ce moment-là. Bien sûr s'il en avait eu un il ne l'aurait pas abandonné, mais cela ne l'avait pas empêché de prier pour que son âme sœur soit trop jeune pour être revendiqué. Il avait donc été heureux quand il n'y avait eu aucun changement au niveau de son cœur lors de l'acquisition de son héritage. Mais les années étaient passées sans l'ombre d'une Compagne à l'horizon. La solitude avait fini par l'atteindre et il attendait avec impatience maintenant son futur amour.

Il prépara méthodiquement l'arrivée de son âme sœur. Il s'occupa consciencieusement des affaires familiales afin que sa Compagne puisse jouir de tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il distribua de l'argent à de nombreux orphelinats magiques afin que si son Compagnon y vivait sa vie en soit légèrement améliorée. Il fit aussi des donations à l'hôpital de St Mangouste pour le secteur de la pédiatrie. Au bout de quelques années, il réussit à devenir membre du Magenmagot où il essaya toujours de faire gagner les procès pour maltraitance sur enfant en faveur du mineur. Il entra aussi comme membre du conseil de Poudlard où il avantagea les Serpentards en rendant l'expulsion de ces derniers quasi-impossible. Il ne manquerait plus que sa Compagne (qui serait sûrement à Serpentard si elle était à Poudlard) soit expulsée.

Grâce à tout cela il avait assuré un brillant avenir à son Compagnon. Une seule chose faisait de l'ombre sur son tableau. S'il avait un Compagnon et non une Compagne et que ce dernier voulait un enfant, seul le Veela pouvait procréer. Lucius ne se voyait absolument pas enceint avec un immense ventre pouvant à peine marcher, vraiment ce n'était pas son genre. Il ne pourrait pourtant pas refuser la paternité à son amour, de plus il lui fallait un héritier.

Après mûres réflexions, il décida de se marier avec Narcissa Black afin de se servir d'elle comme mère porteuse. Elle avait été sélectionnée selon des critères stricts. Elle était une pur-sang de grande famille et lui ressemblait suffisamment pour que l'enfant qui naîtra ne face pas tâche quand il serait avec sa nouvelle Compagne. Le mariage ne poserait de toute façon pas de problème. Il serait de toute façon automatiquement annulé en faveur du Veela à l'arriver du Compagnon. C'est donc ainsi qu'un an plus tard, Drago Lucius Malefoy naquit.

Durant toutes ces années de solitude, la colère et la tristesse avait pris son cœur. Il s'était donc engagé en tant que Mangemort pour évacuer tout cela. Voldemort avait été plus que ravi de ce soutien, la puissance d'un Veela même sans Compagnon était non négligeable. Il avait même conclu un accord afin de solidifier leur entente. Voldemort et les Mangemorts promettaient d'éviter de tuer et de torturer trop longtemps les enfants issus de famille sorcière, même ennemie, en échange d'un maximum de Moldus tués. L'accord convenait grandement à Lucius qui se défoulait autant qu'il le pouvait et qui massacra un nombre impressionnant de ces non-magiques avec un plaisir évident. Il fut donc très attristé quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres chuta.

Lucius sortit de ses pensées quand il vit qu'il était arrivé.

Cela faisait plus de vingt ans qu'il travaillait au ministère et il n'était encore jamais sorti par la sortie Moldue. Il avait trop de dégoût pour ces êtres. Cela l'avait toujours tenu éloigné. Mais aujourd'hui il voulait voir le plus de personnes possible dans l'espoir de trouver sa Compagne. Bon nombre de sorciers se mêlaient aux Moldus. Il ne lui coûtait donc rien de faire un tour dans ce monde.

Ne sentant pas son Compagnon aux alentours (passé ou présent), Lucius décida de ne pas s'attarder. L'absence de magie lui donnait toujours la nausée, c'était un des défauts d'être un Veela.

.

**HP**

.

Lucius transplana chez lui. Il devait avant tout prévenir son fils de cette nouvelle. Avant de se prendre la tête avec le ministère et Voldemort. Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne se mettrait en travers de son chemin. Maintenant plus rien ne se mettrait entre lui et son Compagnon.

Sa Compagne… Il espérait que c'était une Serdaigle ou une Serpentarde et qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de courir les pays pour la retrouver. C'était beaucoup plus simple de tout régler avec le gouvernement anglais.

Bon, il n'allait pas se préoccuper de cela maintenant. Il était pour l'instant beaucoup trop heureux pour ça.

**- Dipty.**

**- Oui, Maître ?**

**- Demande à Drago de me rejoindre dans le salon de Saphir.**

**- ****Bien ****Maître, Dipty ****le ****fera**, dit l'elfe en s'inclinant avant de disparaître.

Les elfes de maison étaient terriblement laids et idiots, mais ils possédaient une certaine utilité. Sa Compagne pourrait les commander comme elle voulait pour exécuter les moindres de ses désirs, ils seraient d'une totale obéissance. Il espérait que Drago aurait ce point commun avec eux.

Le blond se servit un verre d'alcool en attendant son héritier.

.

**HP**

.

**- Maître Drago, votre père vous demande monsieur, il vous attend dans le petit salon de Saphir.**

Le blond leva les yeux de ses devoirs et vit l'elfe de maison. Ce n'était jamais bon signe quand son père le faisait appeler. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre le lieu de rendez-vous. La patience n'avait jamais été une qualité que possédait son père.

Il se remémora ce qu'il avait pu faire de travers. Certes, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à être premier l'année dernière à cause de Granger, mais il faisait son possible et avait de toute façon déjà été fortement puni pour cela.

Arrivant devant la porte, il prit une grande inspiration et entra.

.

**HP**

.

A peine Lucius vit-t-il son fils qu'il se demanda comment un tel imbécile pouvait être son fils. Il pariait que c'était à cause du mauvais sang de Narcissa, il était sûr qu'un enfant né de lui et de sa Compagne serait parfait.

- **Drago, ****assied-toi ****j'ai ****une ****nouvelle ****à ****t'annoncer.**

Drago se posa gracieusement sur un fauteuil et regarda son père. Quelle que soit la nouvelle, cette dernière faisait particulièrement plaisir à son patriarche. Ses yeux scintillaient encore plus qu'après une bonne chasse aux Moldus. Il espérait seulement que son adhésion aux Mangemorts n'était pas d'actualité. Il ne voulait en aucun cas en faire partie**. **Heureusement son père ne l'avait jamais évoquée. Drago se secoua mentalement la tête. Il n'avait pas à imaginer des choses sur cette nouvelle. Son père lui annoncerait bien assez tôt ce qui en était vraiment.

- **Mon ****âme-****sœur ****a ****enfin ****atteint ****sa ****majorité ****magique.**

La Compagne ou le Compagnon de son père était enfin, après toutes ces années, majeur. Toute son enfance avait été bercée par cet événement. Son père lui avait répété un nombre incalculable de fois que Narcissa n'était pas sa mère et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas la considérer comme telle. Il devait attendre la venue de l'âme sœur de son père pour avoir un deuxième parent. Il tremblait légèrement, il ne savait pas si c'était l'expression de sa peur ou de son excitation.

**- ****N'oublie ****jamais ****que ****tu ****lui ****devras ****toute ****ton ****obéissance ****! ****Sinon… **Murmura froidement Lucius.

**- ****Il ****ou ****elle ****aura ****toute ****mon ****obéissance ****et ****mon ****attention. ****Je ****n'oublierai ****jamais ****qui ****il ****est**, répondit Drago en baissant la tête de soumission.

**- Bien, tu peux y aller, j'ai plein de choses à faire pour préparer sa venue.**

.

**HP**

.

Drago remonta dans sa chambre. A peine eut-il passé la porte de sa chambre qu'il s'affala. Il ne savait pas si il devait être heureux ou pas.

Bien qu'il ait grandement espéré étant plus jeune la venue du Compagnon de son père, son enthousiasme avait depuis quelques années beaucoup diminué. En effet, plus les années passaient plus il y avait de chance que son "futur parent" soit à peu près du même âge que lui.

Ce problème d'âge le gênait assez car non seulement il aurait bien du mal à le considérer comme un parent, mais en plus il y avait de grande chance que ce(cette) dernier(e) le connaisse. Vu que la majorité des étudiants ne l'appréciait guère, il ne leur en voulait d'ailleurs pas vu le comportement qu'il devait afficher, il aurait à se montrer très très convainquant pour convaincre qu'il ne devait pas être haï ni puni injustement.

Drago soupira doucement en se relevant, avec un peu de chance le Compagnon de son père était un Serpentard. Après tout, son père était considéré comme un pur Serpentard. Son Compagnon devait l'être aussi un peu pour que leurs âmes s'emboitent parfaitement.

Un sentiment d'horreur s'empara de lui en pensant à sa vie si son futur père ou sa future mère ne l'aimait pas. Nul doute qu'il en paierait cher les conséquences.

Pourtant, malgré toutes ses peurs, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux. Peut-être enfin aurait-il une famille aimante autour de lui. En effet, Narcissa ne lui avait jamais donné la moindre affection, après tout elle n'était que sa mère porteuse et elle n'était pas autorisée à être plus. Elle était parfaitement heureuse ainsi. Son père ne lui avait porté de l'attention que pour le former et lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il attende la venue de son âme sœur pour avoir une famille et des parents aimants. Bien sûr cela n'était vrai que si la Compagne ou le Compagnon de son père l'appréciait.

Drago se promit qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour que son nouveau parent l'affectionne. Lui plus que toute autre personne ne laisserait pas la chance d'avoir une famille s'échapper.

.

**A suivre…**

.

_(1) version d'un gène. (Gène : séquence d'ADN)_

_**.**_

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre:** Le Miroir du Compagnon

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta: **Ours en peluche

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, death, slash

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Lucius est un Veela et Harry son compagnon. Ne pouvant refuser l'union car il est impossible de le faire sans être aussitôt condamné par la communauté magique à la peine maximale, le baiser du Détraqueur, Harry va décider d'accepter son destin jusqu'à la mort. Ne pouvant mourir avant d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, il décide de tuer Voldemort en s'autodétruisant grâce à un rituel qui une fois commencé conduit à la mort.

**Note:** L'histoire débute quelques jours avant le début de la sixième année scolaire. L'anniversaire de Drago est déplacé en Novembre, Décembre.

.

**Réponse aux questions :**

.

**Ferz : **_Désolée mais ce n'est pas un Pov Drago. Je pourrais en faire un dans le 4ème chapitre. Je poste mes chapitres de façon totalement irrégulière mais je vais essayer de poster un chapitre minimum à chaques vacances, mais là encore ce ne sont que des suppositions. Tout dépend de mon état de santé. Pour te rassurer j'ai une trentaine de pages déjà écrites sur cette fiction. (Bien que les passages ne se suivent pas.)_

**Strormtrooper:** _Le comportement de Lucius sera le centre de cette histoire._

**Dame Aureline:** _Je ne sais pas quels personnages vont intervenir dans cette histoire mais il y en aura normalement très peu. L'histoire sera principalement centrée sur Drago, Lucius et Harry._

_Non Drago ne sera pas un Veela. Sa mère porteuse ne possédant pas de sang Veela, il ne pourra être un Veela._

.

Je voudrais remercier particulièrement :**Dragonichigo, ****Ferz, ****Melana76, ****Ecnerrolf, ****CElise, ****Stormtrooper2, ****Iroko ****et ****Dame Aureline **pour leurs commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

**.**

**Le Miroir du Compagnon**

.

**HP**

.

_**A**mour lie solidement les passions_

_**M**êlant l'espoir et la trahison_

_**E**nsemble forment de la vie les maillions_

.

**HP**

.

_On dit souvent que seul le Veela est un être magique non humain. Cependant des récentes études ont montré que les Compagnes (Compagnons) elles aussi ne le sont pas. En effet, dès la naissance leur corps, leur mental et leur magie s'adaptent pour résister à leur âme sœur. Alors même si elle est née de parents sorciers, l'âme soeur ne peut être qualifiée d'être humain._

_Beaucoup de sorciers et autres êtres magiques ont essayé de trouver un moyen d'identifier un Compagnon ou une Compagne dès la naissance afin qu'ils obtiennent une éducation spéciale et soient préparés à leur tâche. Malheureusement, les recherches n'ont jamais abouti. La seule chose à laquelle l'on a pu aboutir est que l'âme soeur possède un don résultant de l'adaptation spéciale de sa magie, mais que celui-ci peut être tellement varié qu'il n'aide en rien à l'identification (il peut aller de la Métamorpherie au don de tordre les petites cuillères). De plus il n'existe pas assez de Veelas pour pouvoir réaliser une étude sérieuse et efficace._

.

**HP**

.

**Chapitre 2**

Lucius vit son fils partir. Il ramena son esprit à son sujet préféré du moment, son âme soeur. Il se demandait à quoi elle ressemblait. Etait-elle puissante ? Oui cela ne faisait aucun doute. De quelle couleur étaient ses cheveux ? Bruns ? Blonds ?

Peu importe, il l'aimait déjà.

Par contre la différence d'âge pourrait être un problème. Il serait donc plus simple de passer par le Ministère. Son pauvre Compagnon allait autrement le prendre pour un pervers quand il le lui annoncerait, enfin cela n'était vrai que s'il n'avait pas une bonne culture des moeurs sorciers.

.

**HP**

.

Lucius se dirigea vers le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. Après avoir annoncé sa visite au secrétaire, il entra sans en avoir eu l'autorisation. Après tout il était dans les petits papiers du Ministre et jamais, oh Dieu jamais, il ne l'empêcherait d'entrer. Fudge avait toujours besoin de ses conseils (ordres) avisés pour contrer Dumbledore qui visait sa place.

- **Bonjour ****Lucius****! Comment ****allez-vous ****?** Miaula le Premier Ministre.

- **Bien ****Cornelius, ****plus ****que ****bien ****même ****et ****c'est ****pour ****cela ****que ****je ****dois ****vous ****parler. ****J'ai ****une ****nouvelle ****à ****vous ****annoncer ****ainsi ****qu'un ****service ****à ****vous ****demander. ****Je ****suis ****sûr que ****vu ****le ****pouvoir ****que ****vous ****avez, ****vous ****pourriez ****m'aider.**

**-****Bien ****entendu**, dit Fudge, heureux et plein d'orgueil que le grand Lucius Malefoy lui demande de l'aide. Peu importe ce que disait Albus, Lucius était bien un honnête citoyen ne méritant que du respect. **Je ****ferai ****mon ****possible ****pour ****vous ****aider.**

**- Voilà, ****je ****ne ****sais ****pas ****si ****vous ****êtes ****au ****courant ****mais ****cela ****fait****l ongtemps ****que ****dans ****la ****famille ****Malefoy ****le ****sang ****des ****Veelas ****est ****présent**, dit Lucius en laissant ensuite un silence pour laisser ses paroles faire leur effet et laisser Cornelius faire ses théories. Il était bien connu que les Malefoy possédaient du sang de ces créatures mystiques, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait son prestige.

**-****Drago ****serait ****un ****Veela**, dit doucement Fudge en se rappelant que le jeune Malefoy se rapprochait de son seizième anniversaire.

**-****Non, ****non, ****certes ****non**, dit froidement Lucius, dégoûté à l'idée que Drago puisse être un Veela, **non, ****mon ****cher ****Cornelius ****mais ****moi ****j'en ****suis ****un ****et ****mon ****compagnon ****vient d'atteindre ****ses ****16 ans.**

Lucius vit avec une certaine satisfaction le visage de Fudge se décolorer. Dans le monde Magique être un Veela était aussi vénérable qu'être le Premier Ministre ou bien alors Albus Dumbledore. Depuis la majorité de son Compagnon, seul le Survivant aurait assez d'influence pour s'opposer à lui.

Lucius se reprit, il n'était pas là pour contempler la stupéfaction de Cornelius.

- **Comme ****vous ****le****s avez ****sûrement, ****il ****me ****faut ****trouver ****la ****personne ****qui ****m'est ****destinée. ****J'ai ****préféré ****faire ****appel ****à ****vous ****au ****cas ****où ****mon ****âme-soeur ****serait ****ignorante ****de ****la culture ****magique. ****Après ****tout ****on ****ne ****peut ****pas ****avoir ****confiance ****en ****Albus ****Dumbledore ****pour ****ce ****genre ****de ****choses. ****Il ****préfère ****toujours ****les ****Moldus ****aux ****sorciers. ****Il ****maintient les ****élèves ****dans ****l'ignorance ****peu ****importe ****le ****prix.**

**- Vous ****avez ****entièrement ****raison, ****Albus ****perd ****parfois ****tout ****sens ****de ****la ****raison**, approuva vigoureusement le Premier Ministre. **Comment ****voulez-vous ****procéder ****mon ****cher ?**

**- Je pensais faire un tour à Poudlard après-demain. Tous les élèves seront de retour de vacances et en cours. Il serait donc plus facile pour moi de voir si mon Compagnon ou ma Compagne s'y trouve.**

**- Bien, nous ferons comme vous désirez. Souhaitez-vous que je fasse une annonce de votre condition dans la Gazette ?**

- **Non, ****je ****préfère ****attendre ****mon ****âme-soeur ****pour ****régler ****ces ****quelques ****détails. ****Elle****sera****peut-être ****ravie ****de ****s'en ****occuper ****et ****je ****ne ****veux ****pas ****lui ****prendre ****ce ****plaisir.**

**- ****Comme ****vous ****voulez**, répondit le ministre, légèrement déçu.

**- ****Bon ****vous ****allez ****devoir ****m'excuser. ****Je ****dois ****y ****aller, ****j'ai ****beaucoup ****de ****choses ****à ****faire**, dit Lucius en se levant.

**- Oui, oui bien sûr.**

**- Je vous remercie de m'avoir aidé.**

**- ****Non ****mais ****ce ****n'est ****rien**, dit Fudge en rougissant. **C'est ****tout ****à ****fait ****naturel. ****Tout ****le ****plaisir ****est ****pour ****moi.**

.

**HP**

.

Les deux jours passèrent plus ou moins vite. Drago avait été renvoyé à Poudlard avec des dernières recommandations. Le manoir était en plein remue-ménage. Tout devait être parfait pour l'arrivée de l'âme soeur. Les elfes de maison, pourtant réputés pour être accros au travail et infatigables, étaient à deux doigts de demander des vacances à cause des exigences démesurées de leur Maître. Rien n'était jamais assez bien, assez propre pour sa Compagne. Autant dire que les punitions pleuvaient et que le stress du Maître augmentait considérablement leur puissance. Vraiment les elfes de maison n'en pouvaient plus.

Lucius tournait en rond chez lui, vérifiant que tout était prêt pour satisfaire son Compagnon. Jamais encore il n'avait été aussi stressé et excité. Seul son statut de "Malefoy" l'empêchait de sauter partout avant de courir à Poudlard.

Toutes ces années à attendre ce moment avaient sérieusement endommagé son sang-froid Malefoyen. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment elle était. Etait-elle blonde, rousse ou brune ? Il ne se demandait pas son sexe, cela lui importait peu. En tant que Veela, il n'avait aucune préférence sexuelle. Non ce qui lui importait vraiment, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, c'était de savoir si son âme sœur était heureuse et si elle allait l'aimer. Il savait que son Compagnon allait finir par l'aimer, après tout la magie faisait toujours en sorte que les deux liés se retrouvent fous d'amour pour l'autre et dans les premiers temps la loi empêchait la Compagne de refuser son Veela. Il n'avait donc rien à craindre, pourtant à cause de son instinct, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être terrifié. Après tout rien n'empêchait de dire "non" et de faire face aux conséquences.

Il espérait aussi de tout son cœur que son âme sœur ait eu une belle vie. Si jamais quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal, il le paierait cher, foi de Malefoy !

Sa magie avait commencé à filtrer hors de son corps. La seule idée que son âme sœur ait pu être maltraitée avait déclenché sa magie instinctive. Il jeta un rapide "Tempus". 9h30, il avait eu l'intention d'attendre l'après-midi pour rechercher son Compagnon à Poudlard mais il ne pouvait plus attendre.

Il vérifia que ses vêtements le mettaient en valeur et étaient appropriés. Il se jeta un rapide sort pour enlever toute la poussière qui aurait pu se déposer sur lui. Après avoir vérifié une dernière fois et avoir déplié les plis inexistants de ses habits, il transplana au Ministère.

La bienséance voulait qu'il transplane à l'extérieur et qu'il annonce sa venue. Mais aujourd'hui il pouvait bien mettre les bonnes manières de côté, il n'avait pas la patience pour cela. Il atterrit devant le bureau du Premier Ministre. Il frappa et entra.

- **Cornelius**, salua Lucius en inclinant très légèrement la tête.

- **Oh ****bonjour ****Lucius**, miaula le ministre Fudge. **Ne ****perdons ****pas ****de ****temps.****J'ai ****hâte ****de ****voir ****votre ****Compagne.**

Lucius nota avec amusement que le ministre semblait plus excité que lui. Cornelius avait troqué son traditionnel chapeau melon pour un chapeau pointu vert plus luxueux et portait une robe de soirée vert émeraude brodée de fils bleu saphir. La recherche du Compagnon était vue comme la naissance d'un Veela. Cet événement était classé comme l'un des plus prestigieux. Cornelius semblait ne pas pouvoir tenir en place. Sa présence allait peut-être être marquée dans l'Histoire et il voulait être à son avantage. Ce qui, selon Lucius, n'était vraiment pas réussi.

- **Allons-y**, approuva le Veela.

.

**HP**

.

Le château se profilait à l'horizon. Il espérait vraiment que son Compagnon était à Poudlard. Cela serait tellement plus facile. De plus, il était très pressé de le rencontrer, cela faisait déjà plus de vingt ans qu'il patientait et il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps.

Il marcha d'une allure sûre, sa canne tapant le sol en rythme. Des vagues de magie provenant de l'école le submergeaient. Quatre magies se mélangeaient en une fusion quasi parfaite. Chaque pierre, chaque centimètre en était imprégné. L'odeur de la magie des fondateurs était vraiment délicieuse. Moins que celle de son âme sœur bien sûr, mais elle était quand même très particulière. Quand il avait reçu son héritage, il avait été frappé par l'odeur de Salazar Serpentard. Il avait rarement senti une magie si bonne, sauf peut-être celle de Tom Jedusor avant qu'il ne devienne Voldemort et qu'il n'endommage sa magie. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il était quasiment sûr que son âme sœur était à Serpentard si elle était à Poudlard. Après tout le Choixpeau ne lisait pas que les pensées mais aussi les auras. Les odeurs de la magie permettaient de rapprocher, trier les personnes selon leur ressemblance de caractère, de passé…

Son âme sœur serait donc sans doute un Serpentard ambitieux et puissant.

Plus il pensait à son Compagnon plus il était pressé de le rencontrer. C'est dans cette pensée qu'il franchit la grande porte de Poudlard.

A peine eurent-ils franchi la Porte que le directeur Albus Dumbledore leur barrait le chemin.

- **Cornelius, ****Lucius ****que ****me ****vaut ****le ****plaisir ****de ****votre ****visite**, dit-il avec un sourire un peu fou aux lèvres.

Le blond essaya de se calmer, son instinct de Veela lui hurlant d'attaquer le directeur à la robe jaune canari avec des fleurs rouges clignotantes. L'homme voulait l'empêcher de trouver son Compagnon. Il osait s'interposer entre lui et son Compagnon. C'était impardonnable. Il le faisait en plus le sourire aux lèvres. Lucius voulait lui arracher ce sourire avec ses griffes et ses crocs.

**-****Albus ****nous ****sommes ****ici ****à ****la ****recherche ****d'une ****âme-sœur**, dit Cornelius, souriant en voyant le scintillement dans les yeux du directeur légèrement diminuer. **En ****effet, ****Lucius, ****ici présent, ****est ****un ****Veela ****et ****nous ****venons ****trouver ****sa ****Compagne ****ou ****son ****Compagnon.**

**- Oh je comprends, allons donc prendre le thé dans mon bureau, les bonbons au citron y sont délicieux.**

**- ****Monsieur ****le ****directeur, ****je ****suis ****désolé ****mais ****vous ****allez ****devoir ****nous ****excuser. ****Nous ****n'avons ****pas ****de ****temps ****à ****perdre**, dit froidement Lucius. Dumbledore commençait vraiment à l'énerver, il avait l'impression que ce dernier voulait gagner du temps, qu'il essayait de cacher des choses, cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille pour son Compagnon.

**- Bien, commençons par les Serpentards de sixième année.**

**- Je vais les faire venir, ils sont en cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec les Gryffondors.**

**- Non allons-y je verrais les Gryffondors en même temps.**

Le Directeur n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer que le premier Ministre se dirigeait déjà vers la salle d'Histoire. Dumbledore semblait agacé. Il ne voulait sûrement pas que ses pauvres petits Gryffondors n'approchent le Grand Méchant Lucius Malefoy.

…

Une délicieuse odeur lui parvint. Il regarda tout autour de lui. L'odeur venait des toilettes pour filles. La senteur était ancienne et sauvage. Son âme sœur n'était pas dedans mais les avait beaucoup fréquentées. Les toilettes pour filles. Son âme sœur était une Compagne. Le sourire lui vint aux lèvres.

.

**HP**

.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu._

_A bientôt._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre:** Le Miroir du Compagnon

**Auteur:** _Akahi_

**Beta :** Ours en peluche

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir,la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention:** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, death, slash

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé:** Lucius est un Veela et Harry son compagnon. Ne pouvant refuser l'union car il est impossible de le faire sans être aussitôt condamné par la communauté magique à la peine maximale, le baiser du Détraqueur, Harry va décider d'accepter son destin jusqu'à la mort. Ne pouvant mourir avant d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, il décide de tuer Voldemort en s'autodétruisant grâce à un rituel qui une fois commencé conduit à la mort.

**Note :** L'histoire débute quelques jours avant le début de la sixième année scolaire. L'anniversaire de Drago est déplacé en Novembre, Décembre.

**Note 2 :** Lucius n'était pas présent dans le Ministère lors de la mort de Sirius.

Je dédie ce chapitre à : Dragonichigo, Subaru-2501, Rozenn2356, Iroke, Ladymalefoy-94, Elisect32, Yukimai-chan, Asherit et merci pour leurs commentaires.

Bonne lecture !

.

_**V**ision première d'une prison d'or et d'argent_

_**O**ffre à mon coeur une panoplie de battements_

_**I**nvisible terreur réveille mon amour dormant_

_**R**endant mon âme enchaînée à l'enchantement_

.

_Aucun Veela ne pourrait expliquer clairement ce qu'ils ont ressenti la première fois qu'ils ont vu leur Compagnon. De la joie, de l'amour, de l'admiration dans une quantité telle qu'il n'est pas imaginable pour quiconque ne possédant pas d'âme soeur. Le Veela aime au premier regard. Peu importe si avant il a détesté cette personne, dès qu'elle est reconnue comme Compagne/Compagnon le Veela en devient follement amoureux._

.

**Chapitre 3**

Lucius chérit le premier indice qu'il avait de sa Compagne. Il se remémora rapidement toutes les filles dont Drago lui avait parlé. Pansy, Serpentard avide d'affection et d'argent, nul doute qu'il saurait la combler. Millicent, assez intelligente mais possédant si peu de confiance en elle qu'elle ratait quasiment tout ce qu'elle faisait. Il aurait beaucoup de travail pour lui remonter son estime et faire en sorte qu'elle prenne soin d'elle et devienne plus raffinée. La dernière jeune fille de Serpentard qu'il connaissait était Daphné. Héritière d'une noble famille de pur-sang, elle était discrète et conciliante. Elle possédait néanmoins un sens aiguisé de la vengeance, de nombreux accidents inexplicables arrivant à ses ennemis. Bref, elle était tout ce qu'on attendait d'un pur-sang Serpentard. Lucius était sûr qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à s'entendre avec elle. Si son âme soeur était une jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas, Lucius espérait que cela se passerait bien. Il n'y avait aucune raison que cela se passe de travers.

Lucius était heureux, sa douce et tendre Compagne était à Poudlard. Cela l'arrangeait bien. Il n'avait pas à parcourir le monde pour la trouver. Son âme soeur lui simplifiait déjà la vie. Il avait une folle envie de courir la chercher et de la prendre dans ses bras en l'embrassant. Il se retint de toutes ses forces. Non seulement sa compagne pourrait prendre peur et le rejeter sans le faire exprès mais en plus elle méritait que leur premier baiser soit exceptionnel. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser avant le mariage qui aurait lieu dans quelques jours.

- **Il serait sûrement plus pratique de voir les Serpentards seuls. Avec une assemblée plus réduite il serait plus facile de trouver votre âme sœur**, dit Dumbledore en le sortant de ses pensées.

- **Non, cela sera très bien comme ça**, dit froidement Lucius qui en avait vraiment assez des manoeuvres du directeur. Il n'allait pas tuer son Golden Boy par tous les Dieux. Il avait bien mieux à faire que de s'occuper de ce morveux. De plus, il n'était pas suffisamment idiot pour nuire à Harry Potter devant le Directeur et le Ministre de la Magie.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Lucius fut frappé par une odeur sauvage, indéfinissable mais si délicieuse qui lui parvenait de derrière la porte. La magie de sa Compagne pénétra son corps, faisant tressaillir ses ailes encore repliées. Des frissons de plaisir le parcoururent.

- **Elle est là**, dit doucement le Veela, derrière la porte. **Je vous laisse entrer en premier Cornelius.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Cornelius entra comme un paon dans la salle. La classe totalement endormie se réveilla aussitôt. Beaucoup étaient choqués de voir leur sieste interrompue par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même. Certains se demandèrent même s'ils ne rêvaient pas et se pincèrent discrètement pour s'en assurer. Fudge ne s'en formalisa pas et se dirigea d'un pas digne vers le bureau du professeur.

- **Bonjour, bonjour**, dit le Ministre Fudge d'un ton joyeux. Nous allons, aujourd'hui, assister à la naissance d'un Veela. Il laissa un silence pour que tous puissent apprécier à sa juste valeur ce qu'il disait et laisser leur excitation monter. **Que tout le monde se lève et se prépare au rituel.**

Cornelius leva sa baguette et murmura rapidement un sortilège compliqué. Deux grandes cages de verre finement bordées d'argent elfique apparurent, remplaçant les tables et les chaises anciennement présentes. Le Ministre était particulièrement fier du résultat. Elles étaient magnifiques. Rien n'était trop beau pour ce jour historique.

- **Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre**, ordonna-t-il poliment.

Une fois cela exécuté, il fit un sortilège de renouvellement d'air et appela M. Malefoy.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius entra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la cage des filles. Il savait déjà que son âme soeur était une femme, il n'avait donc pas à hésiter. Il fut donc stupéfait quand aucune odeur ne lui parvint. Son âme soeur était donc un compagnon. Mais alors que faisait-il tout ce temps dans les toilettes pour filles ? Lucius secoua mentalement la tête. Cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, il pourrait toujours le taquiner plus tard avec cela. Il sortit de la salle, pointa de sa baguette la cage des garçons et lança des étincelles dessus.

Il sortit de nouveau pour permettre aux élèves de se replacer. Quand il entra à nouveau, les garçons étaient répartis en deux groupes, les Serpentards d'un côté et les Gryffondors de l'autre. Il se dirigea vers la salle des Serpentards. L'odeur de son compagnon ressemblait à l'odeur de Salazar Serpentard. De nouveau il fut surpris par son absence. Son compagnon ne cessait de le surprendre. Ainsi donc il était lié à un Gryffondor ; cela compliquait beaucoup les choses, surtout que beaucoup de Gryffondors n'avaient pas de bonne culture magique. Il devrait faire attention, son compagnon risquait de le prendre pour un pervers sinon. Il pointa sa baguette sur la salle des Gryffondors et sortit de nouveau de la salle.

Les Gryffondors étaient séparés en deux groupes. Cette fois-ci il avait choisi la bonne salle. Une forte odeur magique le fit quasiment s'évanouir. Il regarda les trois Gryffondors devant lui. Ronald Weasley : Sang pur, connaissant la culture magique mais venant d'une famille de traitres à leur sang, mais son arrivée dans la famille mettrait fin à ce statut. Dean Thomas : Né-Moldu (1), ne connaissant rien de la culture magique à part le petit fascicule, totalement vide selon lui, que l'on lui avait donner quand il avait onze ans. Harry Potter : Sang pur, croyant être un Sang-mêlé, ne connaissant rien à la culture magique, marionnette de la Lumière et donc de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas qui il préférait avoir comme compagnon, mais bon son compagnon serait le meilleur.

Il ressortit de la salle. Il devrait se montrer doux et séduire son petit griffon. Un griffon amoureux était fidèle et protecteur, bref parfait pour lui. Il sortit puis ré-rentra pour la dernière fois dans la salle. Face à lui trois cages étaient présentes. Ronald avait l'air tout excité contrairement à Harry qui semblait aller à l'abattoir. Il se dirigea vers le plus neutre, Dean. Aucune odeur particulière. Cela se jouait donc entre Ronald et Harry.

Il se dirigea vers le jeune Weasley. Les yeux bleus scintillaient d'espoir. Dans quelques secondes sa vie changerait. Il aurait un Compagnon ; il entra dans la salle. Rien. Harry James Potter était donc son Compagnon. Il sortit de la salle sans même un regard à Weasley. D'un pas rapide, il entra dans la dernière cage. Il fit face à son Compagnon, son si beau Compagnon. Il leva sa baguette. Il vit avec regret et colère son âme soeur se crisper. Son pauvre compagnon avait eu une vie tellement pénible qu'il ne supportait plus d'être visé par une baguette. Il réglerait ce problème plus tard. Il ne laisserait plus Harry être en danger, il était maintenant sous sa lança des étincelles sur son Compagnon.

Il s'éloigna à contre coeur du jeune Harry. Ce dernier n'était pas encore prêt. Il devait laisser faire le premier Ministre. Son pauvre Compagnon ne devait pas tout comprendre en plus Harry méritait le meilleur. Il méritait que l'on suive la tradition.

- **Très cher Ministre, je vous laisse lui expliquer la situation. Je doute qu'il ait une assez bonne culture sorcière pour comprendre ce qu'il vient d'arriver. Je vous revoie demain, M. Potter**, dit-il en inclinant légèrement la tête vers ce dernier. **Directeur, je séjournerai dans les appartements réservés aux membres du Conseil d'Administration**, finit-il en sortant de la salle, marchant le plus élégamment possible pour plaire à son Compagnon.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

La journée avait mal commencé pour Harry. La mort de Sirius l'avait de nouveau hanté. Pratiquement toutes les nuits, il voyait son parrain tomber à travers le voile. Il avait été retenu, ne pouvant pas intervenir, il avait vu impuissant sa seule vraie famille mourir. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu, mais il était pour lui sa seule chance d'être libre et heureux.

Maintenant tout cela c'était envolé. Il ne lui restait qu'à survivre jusqu'à la mort de Voldemort. Il n'avait pas le moral. Il manquait de sommeil et d'envie de vivre pour supporter les regards et les chuchotements de peur ou d'admiration.

La seule bonne chose de cette journée était qu'il commençait cette dernière par Histoire de la Magie. Au moins il aurait une chance de récupérer du sommeil.

Pendant l'heure d'Histoire de La Magie, le Premier Ministre Cornelius Fudge entra dans la classe. Il n'était pas vêtu de son traditionnel chapeau melon. La présence du Ministre n'était jamais bon signe pour Harry, surtout quand ce dernier était heureux. Son changement de chapeau ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Harry s'attendait presque à être arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban pour quelque chose dont il ne connaissait même pas les faits. Après tout le Ministère n'avait de cesse de l'accuser de bon à rien et de lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues en le traitant de fou, de meurtrier, de menteur… et autres joyeusetés. En bref, voir des personnes du Ministère était pour Harry très mauvais signe.

- **Bonjour, bonjour**, dit joyeusement le Ministre Fudge. **Nous allons, aujourd'hui, assister à la naissance d'un Veela.**

Harry regarda le Premier Ministre comme s'il était fou. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme sur le point d'accoucher venait faire dans une salle de cours au lieu d'être dans un hôpital ? Un coup d'oeil autour de lui l'informa qu'il était l'un des seuls à être scandalisé. La plupart des élèves semblait excitée.

- **Que tout le monde se lève et se prépare au rituel.** Cornelius leva sa baguette et fit apparaître deux grandes cages de verre à la place des tables et des chaises. **Les filles d'un côté et les garçons de l'autre.**

Il était hors de question pour Harry d'y entrer mais quand il voulut s'éloigner, il fut happé par Ron qui le tira dans la cage. Il se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Allait-il être sacrifié ou quelque chose comme cela ?

Harry ne voulait qu'une seule chose, c'était sortir de cette cage mais la main de Ron fortement serrée sur son poignet l'en empêchait. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait et Ron semblait si excité que ce n'était même pas la peine de le lui demander, c'était aussi insensé que de lui demander quelque chose lors d'un match de Quidditch. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander une explication à Neville, la porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Lucius Malefoy.

Malefoy se dirigea tel un Roi vers la cage des filles. Il entra et sortit presque aussitôt sans leur accorder un regard. Il sortit sa baguette et lança des étincelles sur la cage des garçons avant de partir de la salle. Harry regarda avec effarement les filles s'effondrer de tristesse tandis que les gars se réjouissaient.

_Mais__bon__sang__!__Quelqu'un__va-t-il__enfin__m'expliquer__ce__qu'il__se__passe!_ Pesta mentalement Harry, complètement déboussolé par les événements.

Le manège continua jusqu'à ce que Malefoy Senior lui jette des étincelles à la figure.

- **Très cher Ministre, je vous laisse lui expliquer la situation.**

Harry soupira. On allait enfin lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Il sentait qu'il s'était encore mis dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou. Ron le fusillait du regard comme s'il lui reprochait d'avoir gagné le loto au lieu de l'avoir laissé gagner, lui qui n'était pas riche.

- **M. Potter accompagnez-moi au bureau du Directeur. J'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. Je pense que malheureusement vous n'avez pas eu une éducation nécessaire à la compréhension de ce qu'il vient de se passer, n'est ce pas ?** Dit Fudge d'un air désolé.

- **Il est vrai que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il s'est passé**, répondit prudemment Harry.

-**Il est vraiment triste que même notre héros ne connaisse rien à notre monde. Il est évident que cette journée démontre une nouvelle fois que M. Potter aurait dû être élevé dans notre monde au lieu d'être envoyé dans le monde Moldu**, dit le Premier Ministre en fusillant du regard Albus Dumbledore. **Venez M. Potter, je vais vous expliquer la situation.**

Le Premier Ministre de la Magie passa devant le directeur avec dédain entrainant à sa suite Harry.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

- **M. Potter que savez-vous des Veelas ?** Demanda doucement Cornelius.

- **Ont-ils un lien avec les Velanes ?** Demanda prudemment Harry en se rappelant ce qu'était Fleur.

Le Ministre se retint de soupirer de désespoir. M. Potter n'avait jamais entendu parler des Veelas. Il possédait encore moins de culture qu'un Né-Moldu qui avant suivait un entretient pour lui expliquer les bases du monde Magique et les principales lois qui le régissaient. Les Veelas étaient abordés, bien que brièvement, lors de cet entretien. Harry Potter semblait ne pas avoir eu le droit à cet entretien et avoir été propulsé dans le monde Magique sans la moindre information. Celui qu'il l'avait initié à ce monde avait vraiment fait du mauvais travail !

A moins que …

Un coup d'oeil discret à Albus Dumbledore lui confirma malheureusement son hypothèse. Le Directeur ne semblait pas le moins du monde étonné par l'absence totale de connaissances de M. Potter. La personne qui était allée chercher le garçon avait fait le travail qui lui était demandé. Il avait laissé M. Potter ignorant le rendant ainsi plus facilement manipulable. Il n'avait aucune connaissance de ses devoirs comme de ses droits. En cas de problème, il ne pouvait se défendre et il pouvait être envoyé faire à peu près n'importe quoi car il ne savait même pas qu'il enfreignait la loi. Ce qui était parfait pour une arme car c'était ce que l'enfant était pour Albus. Il était Harry Potter, le Survivant, arme d'Albus Dumbledore.

Pour la première fois Cornelius plaignit le jeune homme. Sa vie n'avait pas dû être facile. Heureusement maintenant il serait protégé par Lucius qui ferait en sorte que M. Potter ne soit plus jamais manipulé.

- **Oui, ce sont les mâles des Velanes. Ce sont des êtres magiques très rares possédant un Compagnon, une âme soeur qui les complète. Les Veelas prennent grand soin de leur âme soeur.**

Harry sentit le regard de Fudge le scruter. Il semblait attendre une réaction. Une pensée l'effleura. Il espérait que ce n'était pas cela mais il préféra demander.

**- Je suis un Compagnon, n'est-ce pas ?**

**- Oui, M. Malefoy est un Veela, il vous a désigné comme son Compagnon. Vous serez marié à lui dans quelques jours.**

**- Je refuse d'être lié à Malefoy !** S'exclama Harry. **C'est un Mangemort ! Et je ne suis même pas gay !**

**- Je pense que vous ne comprenez pas M. Potter. Ce n'est pas une question de sexe mais une question d'âme. Vous êtes destinés à être ensemble. Quant à votre inquiétude à propos des activités Mangemort de M. Malefoy, sachez que ce ne sont que des balivernes. Lucius n'a jamais été un Mangemort.**

Malefoy pas un Mangemort, on le prenait vraiment pour un imbécile. Il savait qui était les personnes qui avaient assassiné son parrain. Ce n'était vraiment pas quelques chose qu'il pouvait oublier. Il avait dans la tête tous les visages des criminels qui avaient sévi cette nuit là.

**- Mais…**

Il n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus que Fumseck l'agrippa fortement et le téléporta dans un nuage de flammes hors du bureau.

A la disparition de M. Potter, le premier ministre resta un moment choquer avant de se retourna furieux vers le directeur. A quoi jouait encore ce vieux fou pour enlever le jeune homme ainsi, surtout en sa présence et dans ces circonstances. N'avait-il vraiment pas conscience de ce qu'il ce passait et de l'importance que tout cela avait ? Non Fudge en doutait. Ce vieil complètement citronné avait tout à fait conscience de tout cela et il lui préparait un mauvais coup.

- **Où est M. Potter ?**Demanda froidement Fudge.

**- Calmez-vous Cornelius, M. Potter est en sécurité**, dit Dumbledore en souriant.

**- Que je me calme, Dumbledore ! Que je me calme ! Vous avez fait disparaître M. Potter en pleine Annonce du Compagnon/Veela. C'est un scandale ! Je vous ordonne de faire revenir M. Potter IMMEDIATEMENT !**Rugit le Premier Ministre.

**- Voyons Monsieur le Ministre, il est évident que M. Potter ne peut être avec M. Malefoy**, dit calmement Dumbledore avec des yeux encore plus pétillants que d'habitude.

Le visage de Fudge pâlit dangereusement. Dumbledore n'avait pas dit cela ! Il n'allait pas se mettre en travers d'une union sacrée ! Fudge pria de tout son cœur que tout cela ne soit qu'une plaisanterie ou un mauvais rêve.

**- Vous voulez séparer un Veela de son Compagnon ! Mais vous êtes complètement cinglé !**S'horrifia Cornélius Fudge.

**- Calmez-vous Cornelius, je ne vais pas faire cela. Je sais tout de même combien il est essentiel pour les Veelas et leur âme soeur d'être réunis !**

**- Vous m'avez fait peur**. Soupira de soulagement le Ministre. Il avait cru pendant un moment que Dumbledore irait à l'encontre des traditions. **Bon maintenant que la blague est terminée, veuillez faire revenir M. Potter que l'on puisse terminer cette discussion.**

**- Pas maintenant, il faut d'abord que M. Potter détruise Voldemort.**

**- Non hors de question ! Faite revenir immédiatement Harry Potter vieux fou dégénéré !**Se fâcha-t-il.

**- Voyons, réfléchissez Cornelius, si on ne les rassemble pas tout de suite M. Malefoy utilisera toute sa puissance contre Voldemort pour pouvoir récupérer son Compagnon. La guerre sera finie beaucoup plus vite et la prophétie sera réalisée. Si on les rassemble maintenant M. Malefoy ne mettra jamais M. Potter en danger face à Voldemort et ce dernier ne sera jamais vaincu**, dit Dumbledore avec conviction.

Le Premier Ministre regarda l'homme devant lui, horrifié. Il voulait manipuler ce qu'il y avait de plus sacré dans le monde Magique. Il était fou, complètement fou. Cornelius savait qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus dans cette altercation. Il n'avait pas les compétences nécessaires pour faire revenir ce dément à la raison et il était moins puissant magiquement pour pouvoir le neutraliser par la force. Il utilisa donc la seule option qu'il lui restait.

- **Demain 10h00, salle 3, pour un procès. M. Potter devra être présent. S'il n'est pas là, je vous accuse d'enlèvement et je mets tous mes aurors à vos trousses pour vous emmener à Azkaban d'où vous ne sortirez jamais. Tous vos titres vous seront retirés. On ne connaîtra votre nom qu'en négatif.**

Il sortit de la pièce pour ne pas laisser le temps à Dumbledore de renchérir.

.

**HP**

.

Cornelius sortit de la pièce, furieux. Il pouvait pardonner à M. Potter de ne pas vouloir immédiatement être avec Lucius car il n'avait pas de culture sorcière. Par son ignorance, il pouvait ne pas respecter la tradition, mais que Dumbledore la trahisse comme cela le dégoûtait. Il n'avait jamais été pro ou anti-Nés-Moldus mais l'expérience d'aujourd'hui l'avait réveillé. Si jamais Lucius mourrait à cause de l'ignorance de son compagnon, cela serait une catastrophe. Il serait une catastrophe. Il serait déshonoré et humilié.

A partir de maintenant la culture sorcière prendrait une place importante dans l'éducation à Poudlard, peu importe ce qu'en dirait Dumbledore. Nul ne pourrait obtenir un emploi au Ministère sans avoir réussi un test de culture sorcière. Il avait été trop laxiste sur cela. Certains Nés-Moldus imaginaient pouvoir obtenir un emploi très haut gradé ou même devenir Premier Ministre. Cela était totalement impensable ! C'était de son devoir de ne pas les laisser rêver. Jamais la Communauté Magique ne mettrait au pouvoir une personne qui ne connaît pas bien le Monde Magique. Les Nés-Moldus pouvaient dire ce qu'ils voulaient, les Sang-Pur connaissaient bien mieux ce monde qu'eux. On connaissait beaucoup mieux une culture quand on y était né.

Fudge enleva son chapeau et joua avec. Il ne savait pas comment annoncer à Lucius que son Compagnon avait été enlevé par Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas le rendre tant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres Voldemort n'était pas mort. Il y aurait des morts dans cette histoire, malheureusement pour lui étant le messager, il n'avait aucun doute qu'il risquait sa vie. Il préférait cent fois faire face à un troupeau d'hippogriffes offensés que d'être entre un Veela et son âme soeur.

.

**HP**

.

Harry tomba brusquement sur le sol. Fumseck le regarda malicieusement on ne doutait pas de qui était son maître avec un tel regard. Harry pesta contre Dumbledore. Ce dingue des bonbons au citron le traitait comme un objet. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui parler ou de lui expliquer son geste. Il l'avait juste jeté comme un déchet. Ce n'était pas nouveau mais cela lui faisait encore mal parfois, pourtant il aurait du s'habituer et devenir insensible. Il était juste une arme que l'on rangeait dans un placard quand elle était inutilisée. Après tout c'était bien là qu'il avait séjourné pendant dix ans.

Harry s'assit par terre, cela ne servirait à rien de pester contre le vieux citronné, son statut ne changerait pas. Il était habitué. Au moins c'était mieux que d'être un monstre. Harry secoua la tête, il ne devait pas se remémorer les mauvais souvenirs. La maison plus l'annonce l'avaient déprimé. Il commençait à la détester autant que Sirius. Elle était sa deuxième prison après le Quatre Privet Drive. Bien qu'il n'était pas ici maltraité, son parrain hantait les murs, la rendant tout aussi détestable.

Harry pensa qu'il aurait mieux fait de rester au lit aujourd'hui. Cornélius Fudge lui avait annoncé de but en blanc qu'il devait se marier avec Lucius Malefoy. Harry avait l'impression d'être dans un cauchemar. Le grand Lucius Malefoy qui prônait la suprématie du sang était une créature magique… C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi et bien sûr quand les choses devenaient totalement saugrenues c'est qu'elles lui étaient adressées.

Pff… Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter de se marier avec Malefoy ? Franchement, il n'avait pas déjà assez donné ? Il avait fréquenté suffisamment de créature magique à son goût. Il avait combattu des acromantulas, un basilic et côtoyé des dragons. Cela n'était-il pas suffisant ? Non, il fallait qu'on veuille le marier à un Veela. Et pas n'importe quel Veela non, il fallait que ce soit un homme, Mangemort de surcroit et bras droit de Voldemort ; il aurait pu supporter d'être obligé de se marier à Fleur par exemple ou à n'importe quelle Velane à condition qu'elle ne soit pas une Mangemort, après tout il n'avait jamais espéré être libre sur quoi que ce soit. Alors il ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir se marier comme il le voulait.

Il savait d'ailleurs que Dumbledore avait préparé un mariage avec Ginny Weasley. Il avait fait semblant d'ignorer les papiers que Dumbledore signait en tant que tuteur magique ou les potions versées dans son jus de citrouille. Ils avaient été assez discrets mais depuis que Dobby avait essayé de le tuer pour le sauver, ce dernier s'en voulait tellement qu'il l'informait de tous les risques qu'il pouvait avoir en se gardant bien d'intervenir.

Ainsi il était au courant de toutes les manipulations du Directeur le concernant, mais au fond de lui il s'en fichait bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus la force de vivre. Quand il avait rencontré Sirius, les fines étincelles d'espoir qu'il avait encore s'étaient enflammées. A ce moment-là, il aurait pu avoir la force de combattre contre toutes ces manigances mais tout l'avait quitté quand son parrain l'avait quitté. Il préférait depuis lors laisser faire Dumbledore. Au moins s'il se mariait avec Ginny ce serait par amour. Il serait artificiel certes mais ce serait quand même par amour. De plus quand il mourrait son argent irait aux Weasley, ils en avaient bien besoin.

Maintenant le Ministre de la Magie mettait aussi son nez dans sa future vie conjugale et lui, il voulait le mettre avec le meurtrier Lucius Malefoy. Il se demanda s'il n'était pas maudit. Vraiment sa mère n'aurait jamais dû mourir pour lui. Sa vie ne valait pas le coup d'être vécue. Elle n'était que souffrance.

Harry se leva. Cela ne servirait à rien de déprimer dans le salon. Après tout, Dumbledore déciderait de tout sans même le consulter. Alors cela ne servirait à rien de rester là ; autant aller faire une n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à faire.

.

**HP**

.

Lucius s'affala dans le fauteuil. Alors son Compagnon était Harry Potter. Son petit brun aux yeux verts serait bientôt son mari. Il avait hâte d'y être.

Par contre, il en était certain, malgré son statue de pur-sang, le jeune homme ne possédait pas une bonne culture magique. Il était aussi très têtu et enfreignait régulièrement les règles selon Severus. Même si Lucius ne l'avouerait jamais, il avait terriblement peur d'être rejeté. Harry était le genre de personne qui était capable de dire "Non" à un Veela et d'en assumer les conséquences la tête haute sans le moindre regret.

Il savait que le brun ne l'aimait pas. Cette pensée lui déchira le coeur mais elle n'en restait pas moins vraie. Il ferait toutefois tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour arranger les choses. Il commençait vraiment la relation du mauvais pied avec Harry. Il avait été horrible avec le jeune homme. Non seulement il l'avait mis en danger lors de sa deuxième année, mais il avait aussi essayé de le tuer d'un Avada. Seule l'intervention d'un elfe de maison avait sauvé son âme soeur. Lucius se sentit nauséeux à cette pensée. Il avait failli tuer son Compagnon. Il était un monstre.

Lucius secoua la tête. Ce qui était fait était fait, il ne pouvait pas revenir dessus. De plus, à cette époque, il ignorait l'identité de son partenaire. Il ne pouvait donc pas réaliser la gravité de ses gestes. Ce qui s'était passé était dramatique mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute. Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il ne referait plus la même abomination. Il protégerait Harry de tous dangers et le vengerait de toutes ceux qui l'avaient maltraité, à commencer par Drago.

Drago, l'insolent, était le pire ennemi de son Compagnon après Lord Voldemort. Pendant plus de cinq ans il avait humilié, rabaissé, mis en danger son âme soeur. Cela était impardonnable. Il veillerait à ce que le blond paye pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il prendrait un malin plaisir à venger son ange brun. Il lui ferait payer chaque mauvaise pensée qu'il avait eu à propos de Harry. Il senti sa magie s'échapper de son contrôle à cause de sa fureur. Il devait absolument se calmer. Si jamais son compagnon venait lui rendre visite, il lui ferait peur à être dans un tel état.

A la pensée du jeune brun, Lucius se calma aussitôt. Il devrait prendre soin de lui. Le séduire, le protéger. Lui faire visiter les plus beaux endroits du monde Magique serait un bon moyen de séduction et même si cela n'était pas le cas, il était quasiment sûr que cela ferait plaisir à son âme soeur et c'était le principal.

Des coups à la porte le sortirent de ses pensées. Il se leva, défroissant ses habits et se recoiffant. Son compagnon voulait peut-être lui parler. Peut-être avait-il des questions ?

Il ouvrit la porte, plein d'espoir, mais c'est un Ministre très stressé qui lui fit face en ne cessant de faire tourbillonner son chapeau entre ses mains. S'il n'avait pas été un Malefoy, il aurait sûrement soupiré vu l'intensité de sa déception. Surtout que vu le stress du Ministre, la réunion entre le Fudge, Dumbledore et son Compagnon ne s'était apparemment pas bien passé. C'était à prévoir mais il avait espéré que Harry lui laisse facilement une nouvelle chance de le connaître. Apparemment il lui faudrait un peu plus de temps et un peu plus d'effort.

Il se décala et laissa passer Cornelius. Il retourna vers le salon et s'assit. Malgré la situation, il n'était pas du genre à discuter sur le palier d'une porte.

- **Alors Cornelius, comment s'est passée l'Annonce ?**

**- M. Potter était totalement ignorant. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'est un Veela.**

**- Je vois**, murmura Lucius. Cela n'arrangeait pas ses affaires mais il s'y était attendu.. Il ne connaissait même pas son statut, il aurait été étonnant qu'il connaisse celui des Veelas. **Avez-vous réussi à lui apprendre ce qu'il a besoin de savoir ?**

Cornélius pâlit brusquement et fit tourner son chapeau encore plus vite. Fudge en était sûr, il allait mourir aujourd'hui. Ce jour aurait dû être parfait mais ce vieux citronné avait tout gâché. Ce jour serait maintenant le jour de sa mort.

- **Cornelius ? **Insista Lucius presser de savoir comment c'était déroulé la suite de la réunion.

Fudge prit son courage à deux mains et, maudissant mentalement Dumbledore de toutes ses forces, il dit :

-**Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer car Dumbledore l'a enlevé et il n'accepte de vous le rendre que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera mort.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_(1) Je sais que Dean Thomas n'est pas un Né-Moldu mais son statut de Sang-Mêlé n'a été officialisé que dans le livre 7, or l'histoire commence au livre 6._

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui voulaient que Lucius s'évanouisse ou soit complètement horrifié d'être lié à Harry, mais cela ne va pas dans la logique de l'histoire. Mais je vous assure la réaction d'Harry quand il aura réalisé vraiment compensera._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** Le Miroir du Compagnon

**Auteur :** _Akahi_

**Beta :** Ours en peluche

**Note:** Je suis malade, rien de grave, mais cela me prend beaucoup de mon temps et comme je privilégie ma santé à ce loisir, la mise à jour sera lente.

**Attention :** Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, death, slash

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

**Résumé :** Lucius est un Veela et Harry son compagnon. Ne pouvant refuser l'union car il est impossible de le faire sans être aussitôt condamné par la communauté magique à la peine maximale, le baiser du Détraqueur, Harry va décider d'accepter son destin jusqu'à la mort. Ne pouvant mourir avant d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, il décide de tuer Voldemort en s'autodétruisant grâce à un rituel qui une fois commencé conduit à la mort.

**Note :** L'histoire débute quelques jours avant le début de la sixième année scolaire. L'anniversaire de Drago est déplacé en Novembre, Décembre.

.

Je voudrais remercier particulièrement : **Jully Reed, Claire 1663, Musme, Kurogane 43536, M. , Prettygirl3001, Lyade Kanda, Kaori Jade, Lily et Maya, Alyeka, Kiwibanane, Princesse Serenity, Mel, Kisis, BluBy, Yukina21, Follinette, Sutoroberiikeeki, Aube Crepusculaire, Utopie-chan, Dragonichigo, Gabrielle Raven Malfoy, Nely-vee, fanaicha, Egwene Al'Vere, Petit-Dragon 50, Mailyn, AnneLaure, Rosa 164, Jument fiere, charlotte, Wolfeuse, Ladymalfoy-94,Ptitcoeurfragile, Ferz, Ecnerrolf, Stormtrooper2,** **Jilie084, DancingHorses, Asherit, Doublevisage et Ours en Peluche **pour leurs commentaires.

.

_Bonne lecture !_

.

.

_**H**eureux sentiment perfide de mon coeur _

_**A**vide de vengeance libérée de tous moeurs_

_**I**nfime partie de mon âme souillée de rancoeur_

_**N**'arrête plus le tourbillon en moi de fureur_

_**E**ntraîne pour les autres une immense terreur_

_La colère d'un Veela s'il pense son Compagnon en danger est l'une des choses les plus dangereuses du monde Magique. On dit que rien ne résiste à la puissance dévastatrice du Veela. La seule personne capable de l'arrêter et justement le dit Compagnon. En effet seul son toucher et ces mots sont capables d'arrêter la folie destructive qui l'anime. _

_Le Veela lors de sa colère comme lors de sa jalousie est totalement inconscient de ses actes. C'est pour cela qu'il est aussi juridiquement innocent de tous les dégâts qu'il a commis lors de l'application de son courroux._

**Chapitre 4**

Drago regarda avec horreur son père lancer des étincelles sur le visage de Potter.

Depuis l'annonce de la majorité du Compagnon de son père, Drago n'avait cessé de stresser. Il avait fait de son mieux pour être aussi invisible que possible. Si l'âme soeur de son père n'était pas un Serpentard, se faire oublier un moment était la meilleure solution pour recommencer sur de bonnes bases.

Il s'était même mis à espérer que sa vie deviendrait meilleure.

Mais voilà, son père avait désigné comme Compagnon Harry Potter. De toutes les personnes au monde, il avait fallu que cela tombe sur son grand rival. Il était le pire ennemi de son nouveau parent après le Seigneur des Ténèbres, quoique des fois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas le premier. Il était mort, son père allait le tuer. Non, sa mort serait considérée comme trop gentille. Il serait torturé. Il paierait chaque mauvaise parole qu'il avait dite à l'âme soeur de son père.

Drago soupira, il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour changer le passé. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer d'apaiser son paternel et espérer que Potter le pardonne et le protège. Car oui, il lui faudrait la protection de Potter pour survivre. Enfin, maintenant ce n'était plus Potter pour lui, c'était M. Potter. Il lui devait obéissance et soumission, il n'avait pas oublié. Toute sa vie, il avait été formé pour servir l'âme sœur de son père. Il remercia presque les Dieux que ce soit le Survivant qui ait été choisi et non pas Weasley. Ce dernier aurait pris un plaisir énorme à le torturer et il n'aurait jamais eu l'espoir d'être un jour protégé et vivant.

Il prit un parchemin et une plume et écrivit tout ce qu'il connaissait sur son ancien rival et qui pourrait servir à aider son père à le séduire. Cela diminuerait peut-être un peu sa peine. Il profita de chaque moment de calme et de liberté en se doutant que ce serait les derniers avant longtemps. Sa vie allait aujourd'hui radicalement changer. Il s'en était douté mais il ne pensait pas que cela serait si important.

**.**

**HPLM**

**.**

**- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui expliquer car Dumbledore l'a enlevé, et il n'accepte de vous le rendre que lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera mort.**

L'information prit quelque temps à arriver jusqu'à son cerveau.

- **Quoi !** S'écria Lucius en laissant sa magie hors de contrôle détruire une partie de la salle.

Cornelius cria et se cacha derrière un fauteuil, terrifié. Il commençait maintenant à comprendre pourquoi on disait qu'il valait mieux faire face à un Dragon enragé que de faire du mal à un Compagnon.

Poudlard était une école de magie et de sorcellerie. La Magie dans l'air à l'intérieur du château permettait d'empêcher la magie accidentelle. Ce n'était pas pour rien que ce genre de poussée de magie s'arrêtait dès l'entrée à Poudlard. Le château faisait en sorte que l'enfant apprenne à utiliser sa magie consciemment. Ainsi quand un élève utilisait un sort c'était parce qu'il l'avait voulu et non pas parce qu'il en avait eu marre de ne pas le réussir et que sa magie avait répondu à sa détresse. De plus la magie accidentelle d'une personne pouvait faire beaucoup de dégâts, alors celle d'un attroupement d'enfants, il ne pouvait même pas penser à ce que cela ferait.

Certes, des catastrophes s'étaient déjà produites, comme la fois où un Moldu avait enfermé quatre enfants dans le but de les étudier les jeunes prisonniers avaient tellement paniqué que leur magie avait fait tout exploser. Cornelius ne savait plus combien de personnes étaient mortes mais cela avait été suffisamment pour faire trembler tout le monde magique. Aucun de ces accidents n'avait concerné autant d'enfants qu'il n'y en avait à Poudlard.

Le fait que Lucius puisse faire de la magie accidentelle dans ce lieu montrait à quel point sa puissance magique était élevée et à quel point il risquait de mourir s'il ne calmait pas rapidement le Veela.

Le tremblement de la terre encouragea le Premier Ministre à parler. Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre s'il ne voulait pas que le blond détruise Poudlard.

- **Lucius écoutez-moi je vous en prie**, dit-il d'une voix tremblante.

Lucius ne l'écoutait pas. Il parcourait la salle de long en large, fulminant contre Dumbledore. Il s'était douté que le vieil homme n'allait pas laisser son golden boy partir sans rien faire, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que le directeur s'oppose ouvertement à une liaison Veela/Compagnon en enlevant Harry.

Le pauvre, il devait être terrifié. Il devait le retrouver au plus vite. Il devait aller torturer Dumbledore pour lui soutirer des informations. Quoique… Dumbledore était résistant… Peut-être devrait-il plutôt commencer par les deux amis de Harry. Ils étaient suffisamment proches pour peut-être savoir où était Harry. Sauf qu'Harry pourrait lui en vouloir s'il leur faisait du mal… Non, il ne lui en voudrait pas. Harry comprendrait qu'être ensemble était plus important qu'un traitre-à-son-sang et une sang-de-bourbe. Oui c'est cela, ils allaient payer pour enlever son pauvre Harry.

**- M. Potter vous sera rendu demain !** Cria en désespoir de cause Cornelius en voyant la rage et la folie s'intensifier dans les yeux du Veela.

Lucius s'arrêta net.

- **Demain ? **Demanda-t-il doucement, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

**- Oui, j'ai intenté un procès à Albus Dumbledore. M. Potter devra être présent. A moins que le professeur Dumbledore n'arrive à convaincre la cour du bien fondé de sa folie, ce dont je doute vraiment, M. Potter repartira avec vous. **

**- Pourquoi par Salazar devrais-je attendre un procès pour récupérer ce qu'il me revient ? Il n'a pas le droit de me prendre mon âme soeur !**

**- Peut-être mais il ne faut pas oublier que Mr Potter n'a aucune culture sorcière. Pour lui votre union n'a aucun sens. Il est tellement influencé par le professeur Dumbledore qu'il vous prend pour un ennemi qui pourrait le tuer à tout moment. Le procès va lui permettre de voir que votre union est réelle et légitime aux yeux de tous. Nul doute que cela l'aidera à vous accepter. De plus cette affaire va faire perdre de la popularité au professeur Dumbledore, et vu comment il essaye de manipuler Mr. Potter, ce ne sera pas une chose négligeable.**

**- Comment pensez-vous qu'Harry ait été manipulé ? Je me doute que pas seulement cela s'est produit, mais j'aimerais savoir de quelle façon il s'y est pris.**

**- Il a maintenu M. Potter dans l'ignorance la plus totale. De plus, pour être franc, je doute qu'il ait un soutien affectif autre que celui prétendu de Dumbledore, car pour l'avoir côtoyée je sais que sa famille est loin d'être la plus aimable que ce soit et elle ne semble guère apprécier M. Potter.**

**- Mmm…**

Lucius ne savait pas s'il devait être heureux ou pas que Harry ne s'entende pas avec sa famille. D'un côté, il était heureux car il n'aurait sûrement pas à aller souvent dans le monde Moldu. Mais d'un autre côté, cette mésentente entraînait aussi le fait que l'enfance d'Harry n'avait pas dû être une partie de bonheur. Il avait sûrement manqué d'amour et été négligé. Mais une chose était sûre les Dursleys étaient morts. Dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, il irait les tuer.

Lucius fit note à lui-même d'être doux avec Harry. Il allait devoir montrer patte blanche avant que le jeune griffon ne lui fasse confiance. Le câliner et le séduire étaient les principales choses à faire. Il se devait aussi de le protéger. Il devait le mettre à l'abri et faire en sorte de le sortir de cette guerre. Il serait simple de convaincre Voldemort de ne plus chercher à le tuer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres savait pertinemment que Lucius ne laisserait plus jamais Harry aller sur le champ de bataille, le jeune griffon ne serait donc plus une menace. Par contre les choses allaient se compliquer avec Dumbledore, il n'avait qu'à voir le procès pour voir que le directeur n'avait aucune intention de laisser son arme tranquille.

**- Cornelius, pouvez-vous me rendre un service ?**

**- Oui bien sûr**, dit le Premier Ministre, soulagé d'avoir survécu à la colère d'un Veela.

**- Je voudrais que quelqu'un de confiance aille chez les Dursley pour chercher les affaires de M. Potter. Je ne veux pas qu'il y retourne après. Je ne veux pas le laisser à la merci de Dumbledore.**

**- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Je le ferais avant de rentrer préparer le procès**, répondit Cornelius avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.

**- Je vous remercie pour les efforts que vous faites et vous souhaite une bonne soirée.**

**- A demain, M. Malefoy.**

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry se réveilla. Des bruits au rez-de-chaussée l'informèrent que peut-être Dumbledore avait enfin décidé de le mettre au courant de ce qu'il se passait. Harry se leva, il devait aller voir. La sieste qu'il avait faite lui avait permis de lui redonner assez de force pour essayer de se sortir de ce fichu mariage qui lui pendait au nez. Il allait tout faire pour que les derniers jours qu'il avait à vivre ne se passent pas dans les cachots de Malefoy.

Il descendit rapidement les escaliers et se précipita dans la cuisine où Dumbledore devait sûrement l'attendre. Il ouvrit la porte. Devant lui, Harry eut plus de monde que ce à quoi il s'attendait. Dumbledore avait emmené avec lui Hermione et Molly Weasley. C'était intéressant, Harry voyait bien qu'il les avait pris avec lui pour le calmer. Il n'allait donc absolument pas aimer ce qui allait se passer.

- **Oh Harry, assis-toi s'il te plait, nous devons parler**, dit Dumbledore en invitant Harry à s'assoir en face de lui.

Harry serra les dents. Il avait une folle envie de lui rappeler qu'il était le propriétaire des lieux et que ce n'était pas à lui de recevoir la permission de faire quelque chose ici. Harry s'assit en silence. Il ne pouvait rien dire, il savait que s'il disait quoi que ce soit il serait aussitôt remis à sa place d'objet docile par une Molly et une Hermione en colère qui clameraient haut et fort au respect que l'on devait au directeur. Harry était sûr que même après que Dumbledore l'ait tué, on demanderait encore à son fantôme d'être respectueux avec le vieux citronné. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi on donnait tant d'importance à un simple directeur. Jamais dans le monde Moldu les directeurs n'avaient un quelconque pouvoir politique. Vraiment, pour lui le monde magique était irrationnel.

**- Comme tu le sais maintenant, tu as été choisi par un Veela. Il est, je te le rappelle, interdit de rejeter un Veela. Cela le tuerait immédiatement.**

**- Vu que c'est Malefoy sa mort serait plutôt une bonne chose.**

**- Harry ! **Crièrent ensemble Molly et Hermione.

**- Quoi, ne me dites pas que vous ne seriez pas heureux de le voir mort.**

**- Là n'est pas la question Harry**. Dit fermement Albus.** Lucius est un Veela. Il t'est donc interdit de le refuser.**

**Par contre, il y a demain un procès qui déterminera la date du mariage entre vous deux. Il faut absolument que l'on gagne. Le mariage ne doit pas avoir lieu avant la mort de Voldemort.**

**- Quoi ! Il ne doit pas avoir lieu tout simplement. Je refuse absolument de me marier avec Malefoy.**

**- Harry on ne peut pas refuser un Veela. Si tu le fais tu vas être condamné au minimum au baiser du Détraqueur. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'abomination que tu prononces. Les Compagnons sont choisis par la Magie elle-même. Si tu le refuses, tu refuses la Magie elle-même**. Expliqua Hermione comme si elle s'adressait à un enfant stupide.

Harry serra les dents. Ils n'allaient pas l'aider. Si Hermione ou un Weasley avait été à sa place nul doute que les personnes devant lui auraient essayé d'aider. Mais lui ne méritait pas d'aide. Il était Harry Potter le Sauveur. Il devait être capable de faire face seul aux problèmes. La seule chose qui comptait pour tout le monde, c'était qu'il vainc Voldemort. Harry avait sacrifié et perdu beaucoup à cause de cela. Il n'avait pas eu d'enfance et n'aurait sûrement pas d'avenir. Il l'avait accepté mais là il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas passer les derniers jours qu'il lui restait à vivre comme la putain de Malefoy. Il ne le supporterait pas. Tout sauf cela.

Harry se terra dans le silence et écouta d'une oreille distraite Dumbledore préparer le procès. Il trouverait une solution seul puisque personne ne semblait vouloir l'aider. Le principal était de gagner du temps et donc de gagner ce fichu procès.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

_Je suis désolée ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour toute cette attente. Je manquais de temps et d'inspiration._

_Je précise que tant que je ne mets pas de résumé expliquant ce qu'il se passe dans l'histoire, la fiction n'est pas abandonnée. Cela prendra le temps que cela prendra mais il y aura une suite._

_Je remercie toutes les personnes pour leurs avis sur le nom de famille. Après avoir lu tous les commentaires j'ai finalement trouvé comment j'allais les nommer. Je vous laisse la surprise._

_Le prochain chapitre sera le procès. Je pense que je prendrai moins de temps pour le poster (d'un autre côté ce n'est pas trop dur) mais ne comptez pas l'avoir avant au moins un mois. Je n'aurai pas le temps._


	5. Chapitre 5

Titre: Le Miroir du Compagnon

Auteur: Akahi

Beta : Morgane 25

Attention: Angst, sévices, maltraitance d'enfant, death, slash

Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, JK Rowling en est la propriétaire. Je ne me fais pas d'argent sur cette fanfiction.

Résumé: Lucius est un Veela et Harry son compagnon. Ne pouvant refuser l'union car il est impossible de le faire sans être aussitôt condamné par la communauté magique à la peine maximale, le baiser du Détraqueur, Harry va décider d'accepter son destin jusqu'à la mort. Ne pouvant mourir avant d'avoir vaincu Voldemort, il décide de tuer Voldemort en s'autodétruisant grâce à un rituel qui, une fois, commencé conduit à la mort.

Note : L'histoire débute quelques jours avant le début de la sixième année scolaire. L'anniversaire de Drago est déplacé en Novembre, Décembre.

_._

_Je remercie Claire1663, Darkmoonlady, Yukina21, Asherit, Stormtrooper2, Princesse Serenity, Over Lime, Nesumi 10, Piika, AdelheidRei, Adenoide, Bluby, Ladymalfoy-94, Frisouille, Musme, Hime no Tsubasa, Schaeffer, Kisis, Dragonichigo, Elo-didie, Yume-cry, Karmillia, Maranwe Calaelen, Landydou, Liberlycaride, Landydou, Aange-noir, Kaori Jade, LittleFlicka, Noon et AlenaNakamura pour leur commentaire._

.

_Bonne lecture._

.

·ˆ¯)...(¯ˆ·.

¸.·ˆˆˆ(ºvº)ˆˆˆ·.¸

m m

.

Le Miroir du Compagnon

.

**_J_**_ouons à être en ces lieux les rois_

**_U_**_tilisons les pouvoirs qu'on octroie_

**_G_**_agnons des cœurs dans l'effroi _

**_E_**_nsemble emprisonnons les choix_

_._

_Le lien Veela/Compagnon ne se discute pas. Il n'y a aucun être qui pourrait s'octroyer le droit de juger si le Compagnon est digne ou pas. Si quelqu'un avait le malheur de le faire, c'est qu'il se considérerait comme au-dessus de la Déesse de la Magie. Ce serait non seulement ridicule, mais aussi particulièrement malsain._

**Chapitre 5**

Harry marcha vers la salle, où le procès devait avoir lieu, escorté par les membres de l'Ordre comme s'il était un prisonnier. Certes il avait un moment imaginé prendre la fuite pour échapper à ce mariage mais le bouquin que lui avait donné Hermione était clair, le Veela pouvait suivre partout son Compagnon grâce à son odeur. N'ayant nullement envie d'être poursuivi par un chien de chasse du nom de Lucius, il avait renoncé à l'idée. Toute cette garde était donc inutile et stupide ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils allaient faire bonne impression pour le procès.

A peine arrivés, ils furent arrêtés par une vingtaine d'aurors. Harry fut rapidement attrapé et isolé. Il fut un peu rassuré de quitter Dumbledore mais trouvait tout de même que la protection était exagérément forte pour un procès de ce genre. On n'allait pas juger un criminel dangereux, on allait juste parler de son futur mariage. Pourtant, il semblerait que se soit le procès du siècle. La presse étrangère était même présente s'il en jugeait par la tenue de certains photographes. Vraiment, pensa Harry en suivant les Aurors, plus il côtoyait les sorciers moins ils les comprenaient.

Harry suivit les aurors dans une pièce adjacente au tribunal. Il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas admis à l'audience bien qu'il soit le principal intéressé. Il ne savait pas vraiment si cela l'énervait ou non. D'un coté, il voulait y prendre part pour se défendre mais d'un autre, il savait que Dumbledore ne lui permettrait jamais de le faire. La seule chose qu'il pourrait dire c'était le discours que Hermione lui avait fait apprendre par cœur. Ce dernier était plein de mensonges et d'hypocrisie, rien que le prononcer lui arrachait la bouche alors le réciter devant des journalistes du monde entier, franchement non merci. Il n'était en plus pas du tout crédible. Il fallait être vraiment naïf pour croire, je cite, « qu'il serait pour moi un immense honneur de me marier avec Lucius » ou « je préfère rester avec le professeur Dumbledore, son pouvoir me protègera le temps pour moi d'accomplir ma destinée ». Vraiment n'importe quoi. C'était peut-être vraiment mieux qu'il ne le prononce pas.

L'un des aurors tapota le mur avec sa baguette, le rendant transparent. C'était donc ainsi qu'il pourrait assister au procès, astucieux procédé accorda Harry.

Il détailla la pièce où se jouerait son futur. Elle était assez grande avec de nombreux gradins. Harry fronça les sourcils, dégouté. La salle était organisée comme pour aller voir un spectacle. C'était son avenir que l'on jugeait. Il aurait aimé un peu de sobriété. Heureusement le sérieux qu'il voyait sur les visages des juristes présents le rassura un peu. Ce procès serait traité avec toute la gravité qu'il méritait.

Il observa plus attentivement l'ensemble des juges présents. Encore une fois, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux selon lui pour l'importance du procès. On ne jugeait pas un criminel ou un violeur, on ne parlait que d'un mariage. Il n'y avait pas besoin de l'ensemble du Magenmagot pour répondre à cette question. Heureusement, Amélia Bones semblait être celle qui présiderait le collège de juges. Il se souvenait d'elle comme quelqu'un de très droit qui ne se laissait pas impressionner par la politique et l'influence des personnes qui l'entourait. Le procès serait juste et équitable. Il avait donc peut-être une chance de le gagner.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

La salle d'audience n'avait jamais paru si menaçante et attirante pour Lucius. Ce n'était pas le procès qui lui faisait peur, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le résultat. Ce qui le terrifiait en revanche, c'était la présence de son Compagnon. Sous l'influence de ce maudit directeur, Harry allait peut-être le rejeter. Ce qui le terrifiait, ce n'était pas de mourir, mais la réaction du monde magique si cela se produisait. Son petit Griffon était innocent. Il n'était pas responsable de ses actes, il avait été plongé dans l'obscurité beaucoup trop longtemps pour savoir ce qu'il faisait. Malheureusement cela ne lui épargnerait pas le baiser du Détraqueur. Lucius frissonna, rien que d'imaginer cette infâme créature approcher son amour lui était insupportable.

Il vit le Premier Ministre venir à sa rencontre. Son costume mauve était aussi horrible que ce qu'il portait lors de l'annonce. Il était vraiment étonnant qu'un politicien de cette importance n'ait toujours pas, après toutes ces années, développer un certain sens de la mode.

- **Lucius, M. Potter assistera dans une pièce adjacente. Ne soyez donc pas surpris de sa non-présence**, chuchota Cornelius rapidement avant de retourner dans la salle.

Cette décision était étrangement bien pensée. Il se demanda un moment s'il devait féliciter Fudge, c'était après tout rare que ce dernier démontre un semblant d'intelligence. Il renonça toutefois à l'idée. Il ne voulait pas risquer de l'agacer, le procès était trop important.

Lucius entra dans la salle d'audience et alla s'asseoir sur l'estrade des plaignants. Cette dernière était légèrement surélever pour que tout le monde puisse le voir. Une chose est sûre, où que serait Harry, celui-ci pourrait l'admirer. Savoir que son Compagnon allait pouvoir le contempler dans l'ombre, avait quelque chose d'excitant pour Lucius bien qu'il savait pertinemment que le regard du jeune Gryffondor ne serait pas encore rempli d'amour.

Lucius vit Dumbledore et sa bande de chien-chien arriver. Il agrippa fermement l'accoudoir pour se retenir d'aller tuer cet imbécile. Il savait qu'il était dans son bon droit et que personne ne l'en empêcherait, vu le visage de certains, il pourrait même avoir de l'aide. Mais son Compagnon, lui, ne verrait certainement pas les choses de la même façon. Au lieu de voir un Veela protecteur, il verrait un Mangemort sadique et ça, c'était ce qu'il voulait absolument éviter de montrer.

Sa vengeance sur le directeur ne valait en rien la tristesse de Harry. Il devait être patient. Avec un peu de chance, dans quelques temps, le jeune griffon l'aiderait à détruire Dumbledore. Lucius sourit à cette pensée et réussit à reprendre une totale maitrise de sa magie qui avait commencé à s'agiter. Il avait presque oublié que la vengeance était un plat qui se mange froid et dans le cas d'un Malefoy, glacée.

Le procès commença rapidement. Albus semblait assez confiant mais il allait vite déchanté. Il n'y avait aucun doute que Lucius aurait la garde de Harry. Après tout rien ne devait se mettre en travers de l'amour d'un Veela.

De plus tout le monde sorcier était ravi que leur Héros bénéficie du plus pur des amours. Même si ainsi il était lié à un mangemort. Après tout, les sorciers n'étaient-ils pas réputés pour tout oublier et voir les choses de la façon qui les arrangeaient ? En outre son appartenance aux fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait jamais été prouvé, même sa marque ne l'avait pas inculpé. Alors ce n'était pas l'Ordre qui allait montrer son véritable côté dans cette guerre. Bien sûr il ne livrerait jamais Harry à Voldemort et son service sous celui-ci s'était terminé à l'instant même où il avait reconnu le jeune Potter comme compagnon, mais il refusait aussi de le laisser à l'Ordre. Premièrement car son aimé ne serait pas une arme, un objet dans cette guerre, c'était pour lui trop dévalorisant, de plus il ne tenait pas particulièrement à ce que l'Ordre gagne. Le Phénix ne respectait pas, selon lui, assez les traditions.

Ce genre de comportement était dangereux pour tout le monde magique. Bientôt les Sang de Bourbes allaient ramener leurs idées et faire des élevages de créature magique pour le bien du monde sorcier. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs fois que ces êtres de boues en avaient proposés dans ce sens.

Quoi qu'il arrive, il ne laisserait pas Harry rester plus longtemps avec l'Ordre du Phénix.

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Harry était en état de choc. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait entendu. Pourtant le verdict avait été clair : Compagnon de Mangemort, voilà à quoi il était condamné. Et pas à n'importe quel mangemort ! Il était contraint d'être le Compagnon de Lucius Malefoy. Lui Harry Potter, le Survivant, le seul capable de tuer Voldemort devait devenir le mari du bras droit de ce dernier. Harry avait envie de vomir rien que d'y penser.

Le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait même pas contester cette décision. Non, ce serait trop simple. Si jamais il avait l'audace de refuser, il serait condamné au Baiser du Détraqueur. Il subirait la pire sentence du monde sorcier. La folle Bellatrix qui avait tué, torturé jusqu'à la folie un nombre incalculable de personne n'avait même pas été condamnée à cette peine, elle ne le méritait pas. Mais lui voulant seulement ne pas être coincé avec un criminel pourrait subir cette sentence et vu la manière dont on lui avait dit c'était même considéré comme trop gentil aux vues de la gravité de son acte. Vraiment il ne comprendrait jamais le monde sorcier. Il venait presque à regretter le temps où il était enfermé dans son placard.

Il était vraiment tombé bien bas pour penser de telle chose.

Il n'en pouvait plus.

Vivre était pour lui une souffrance atroce. Le Survivant, il portait si bien son nom, survivre et non pas vivre, il ne faisait que survivre. Rien n'arrivait à le tuer alors que lui ne voulait que le repos éternel. Toute chose mortelle semblait sur lui n'avoir aucun effet. Les Avada, le venin de Basilic, l'absence d'eau et de nourriture, les chutes vertigineuses… Rien absolument rien ne pouvait le tuer.

Pourtant il ne désirait rien d'autre.

Peut-être était-ce la prophétie qui l'empêchait de mourir ? Il ne pourrait passer dans l'au-delà qu'en accomplissant la quête pour laquelle il était né. Alors qu'il en soit ainsi, il accomplirait ce qu'on lui demandait pour enfin pouvoir mourir.

Le principal problème était : Comment pouvait-il vaincre Voldemort alors qu'il était suivi par un de ses serpents (le traiter de chien aurait insulté Sirius) ? Il était sûr qu'une fois marié, Lucius ne lui laisserait que peu de liberté.

Selon le jugement, le mariage aurait lieu le lendemain. Cela ne lui laissait pas assez de temps. Il devait trouver une solution pour le retarder. Même simplement de quelques jours serait correcte. Selon le livre que lui avait fait lire Hermione, les Veelas avaient à cœur de répondre à certains désirs de leur Compagnon. Il pourrait donc peut-être convaincre Malefoy une fois qu'il le verrait.

Par contre, il ne savait pas où aller pour trouver les informations nécessaires pour lui permette de vaincre Voldemort ou de se débarrasser d'un Veela. Il savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait rien dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard, même dans la réserve, il l'avait suffisamment parcouru quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était même prêt à parier qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'Hermione elle-même. Bon sang où pourrait-il trouver quelque chose capable de l'aider. Le Chemin de Traverse… non trop lumineux pour avoir des livres capable d'avoir une réelle utilité au combat. L'Allée des Embrumes ? Peut-être mais on ne le laisserait jamais y aller. Grrrrr… Si seulement Sirius était encore là, il trouverait une solution.

Sirius… Sirius… Mais bien sûr !

Il devait convaincre Lucius de le laisser seul au Square le plus longtemps possible. Il devait y avoir une bibliothèque remplie de livres sombres cachée quelques parts. Il en était certain. C'était bien trop étrange, sinon, qu'un manoir d'une vieille famille magique n'est pas de bibliothèque. Non, vraiment, c'était trop étrange pour que cela soit réel.

- **M. Potter !** Appela l'auror à coté de lui, le sortant de ses pensées.

- **Oui, ?**

**- M. Malefoy va vous rencontrer dans l'un des salons. Je vous rappelle qu'il vous faut faire attention à ce que vous prononcerez. Je comprends, que tout cela puisse être dur à comprendre puisque vous n'avez pas eu l'éducation nécessaire pour saisir l'importance de tout cela. Nous mettrons une protection entre vous, mais il vous faut prendre les bonnes habitudes au plus tôt. **

**.**

**HP**

**.**

Lucius entra dans le salon qu'avait mis le Ministère à leur disposition. Harry était déjà présent, assis derrière un écran magique. Contrairement à lui, le jeune griffon ne semblait en aucun cas satisfait de l'issue. Il le fusillait du regard. Lucius ne doutait pas que sans la menace du baiser du détraqueur qui planait au-dessus du brun, il serait déjà mort. Cela lui faisait mal mais il ne se laissa pas démoraliser pour autant, il était un Malefoy après tout. Il était suffisamment intelligent pour réussir à délivrer Harry de l'influence néfaste de Dumbledore.

Lucius s'assit élégamment devant son Compagnon tout en faisant attention à ce que son attitude aristocratique ne soit pas perçue comme rabaissante par Harry.

- **Bonjour M. Potter**, salua poliment le Veela en inclinant légèrement la tête. **J'ai bien conscience que ma présence n'est pour l'instant, pas souhaitée. J'espère toutefois, que vous me laisserez l'occasion de vous montrer, que la situation n'est pas aussi mauvaise que ce que vous imaginez. Je suis sûr, qu'après avoir pris le temps de se connaître, nous serons capable de nous entendre. Après tout la Magie ne nous aurait pas rassemblé sans la moindre raison. **

Harry ne semblait pas le moins du monde touché par son discours. Le Serpentard n'en attendait pas moins. Il aurait presque était déçu s'il avait si facilement cédé. Harry était un Griffon. Il avait du caractère et était assez borné sur ses idées. Bien que pour l'instant, ce ne soit pas une qualité à son avantage, Lucius ne doutait pas qu'il en profiterait une fois l'amour de Harry acquis. Cet amour serait permanent.

Il n'était pas non plus bouleversé par le manque de réaction de Harry. Il n'était pas un Serpent. Lucius ne devait pas utiliser des mots pour le convaincre. Seul ses gestes auront de la valeur aux yeux du jeune Gryffondor.

- **Parlons maintenant du mariage. Il aura lieu demain à 15 h 00. Cela devrait nous permettent d'avoir le temps de tout mettre en place afin que ce soit parfait.** _Et digne de toi_, ajouta Lucius mentalement.

L'agitation en face de lui, lui signala qu'Harry était en désaccord avec ce qu'il avait dit. Les aurors s'énervèrent contre Harry qui ne sembla pas se laisser démonter. Quand la situation sembla commencer à dégénérer, Lucius laissa échapper de ses lèvres un léger grognement. Malgré le fait qu'il leur en était reconnaissant de contenir les propos déplacés de son Compagnon, ils ne devaient pas oublier, que Harry était justement son Compagnon et qu'il devait donc être traité dignement. Le message sembla passer parce que les deux hommes lui jetèrent un coup d'œil inquiet avant de recommencer leur discussion, d'un ton plus calme et mesuré.

Harry ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de céder sur le point qu'il contestait. L'un des aurors soupira et passa la protection.

- **M. Potter n'est pas satisfait de la date qui a été prévu**, annonça-t-il avec prudence en choisissant avec attention chacun de ces mots.

Ainsi, c'était cela la clef du problème. Lucius se doutait que Harry trouvait que cela ait lieu trop tôt.

- **Quand veut-il qu'il ait lieu ?**

**- M. Potter aurait aimé que son mariage ait lieu le même jour que celui de ses parents. Toutefois**, se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter avant que Lucius ne le coupe. **Il a bien conscience, que cela ne pourra pas être possible. Il souhaite donc décaler la cérémonie d'au moins un jour. Si j'ai bien compris, il est de tradition chez les Moldus, que les futurs mariés s'isolent la veille de la cérémonie pour penser à leur vie future.**

Lucius regarda Harry un moment. Il semblait prêt à mordre quiconque l'approchant. Il se devait de l'apaiser un peu. Leur entente future se jouait dés maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas accéder à sa première demande. Il utilisait déjà tout son contrôle Malefoyen pour ne pas lui sauter dessus vulgairement. Aussi fort qu'il était, il n'arriverait jamais à tenir jusqu'à fin juillet. Le besoin de liaison était trop intense. Par contre, un jour ou deux, cela devrait être possible.

**- ****Pourriez-vous me parler un peu plus de cette tradition ?** Demanda poliment Lucius.

Harry parla un moment avec l'un des aurors afin que la barrière magique ne soit retirée.

- **La veille du mariage, les deux époux s'isolent pour penser à leur vie future. Ils mettent mentalement de coté leur ancienne vie pour se concentrer sur la nouvelle. **

Lucius dévisagea Harry un moment. Cela pourrait être une bonne idée. Harry avait besoin d'un peu de temps pour accepter tout ce qui lui tombait dessus. Pour son bonheur futur, mieux valait le lui accorder, même si cela signifiait s'abaisser à reproduire une tradition Moldue.

**- Je suis sûr que nous pouvons nous arranger sur ce point. Je vais d'ailleurs mettre l'un de mes manoirs situé dans les caraïbes à votre disposition. Si vous le souhaitez. **

**- Non, merci, j'ai déjà prévu l'endroit où je souhaite séjourner. **

**- Je vois, pouvez-vous me dire lequel ? **

Lucius était peut-être prêt à laisser Harry un peu de temps, mais il n'allait tout de même pas le laisser retourner dans les pattes de Dumbledore. Au risque qu'il disparaisse et que Lucius ne soit obligé de parcourir le monde pour le retrouver.

**- Bien sûr, je serai au Square Grimmaud.**

**- N'est-ce pas l'endroit où se situe le quartier de l'Ordre du Phénix ? **

**- C'est malheureusement exact. Bien que cette demeure m'ait été léguée par mon parrain à sa mort, Dumbledore l'utilise encore comme si c'était la sienne. J'aimerais d'ailleurs que cela cesse. Si c'est possible, j'aimerais qu'on l'oblige à renoncer à être le Gardien des secrets de cette maison. Je voudrais aussi que des quartiers anti-transplanage soient installés et que la cheminée soit bloquée. Pour cette journée, j'aimerai que des aurors soient posté à la porte d'entrée pour empêcher quiconque de venir me déranger. **

Lucius regarda Harry étonné. Quand il avait entendu l'endroit où voulait aller son Compagnon, il s'était préparé à subir une longue et périlleuse discussion, où il refuserait net que Harry y aille. Mais il semblerait, que Harry ne porte pas autant Dumbledore dans son cœur qu'il ne le pensait. Et que sa demande soit réellement motivée par le désir de suivre cette tradition moldue. Peut-être avait-elle une part plus importante que ce qu'il s'était imaginé dans la conception que ce faisait Harry du mariage. Si c'était le cas, il essayerait de la respecter au mieux.

- **Bien sûr, le ministère fera le nécessaire pendant que nous réglerons les derniers préparatifs**. Accorda Lucius.

Il fut récompensé de cette concession par un sourire, le premier qu'avait Harry devant lui depuis l'annonce. Il dût se retenir avec force pour ne pas aller l'embrasser tellement il était heureux de ce progrès.

- **Pour le mariage, il nous faut avant tout autre chose, choisir qui seront nos témoins. Je pensais prendre Severus Snape mais aux vues de votre entente, il serait peut-être préférable de changer. Que diriez-vous d'Acturus Greengrass ?**

**- Snape était bon, s'il arrive à garder sa bouche fermée, je n'ai pas de problème avec lui. De toute façon je suppose que je vais devoir apprendre le supporter.**

**- Vous n'avez pas à le côtoyer si vous ne le désirez pas. Il est seulement le parrain de Drago, je peux facilement l'empêcher de venir au manoir. Son comportement envers vous est inqualifiable et un peu incompréhensible vu qu'il était le meilleur ami de votre mère quand ils étaient à Poudlard.**

**- Ils étaient amis ?**

**- Oui, à ce que je sais, ils se connaissaient avant même d'entrer à Poudlard. Ils étaient voisins. La jalousie était la principale chose qui motivait votre père dans ses disputes avec Severus. **

Après un silence, Lucius continua :

**- ****Alors pour le témoin Acturus ou Severus ?**

**- Snape.**

**- Bien et vous qui choisissez vous ? **

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait Harry ne prit même pas le temps de réfléchir. La réponse vient tout de suite.

**- Luna Lovegood !**

**- Luna Lovegood ?** Répéta Lucius incertain.

A ce que son fils et Severus avait rapporté, Harry était plus proche de la famille Weasley ou de Miss Granger qu'il ne l'était de Miss Lovegood. Il avait d'ailleurs rarement entendu parler d'elle. Il savait juste qu'elle était une folle et qu'elle avait accompagné Harry dans son expédition dans le ministère.

- **Oui, Luna, à moins que vous ne soyez contre**, dit Harry en se redressant légèrement. Il semblait prêt à mener bataille pour protéger sa décision.

- **Non, bien sûr que non. J'étais seulement surpris par votre choix. Sinon, y a-t-il quelqu'un d'autre que vous souhaitez inviter au mariage ? La famille Weasley, Miss Granger ou M. Lupin par exemple. **

**- Non, personne d'autre. **

Lucius leva un sourcil surpris. Pourquoi par Salazar, Harry ne souhaitait pas les inviter ? Lucius pensait faire une faveur à son fiancé en acceptant des personnes tout à fait en dessous du rang des Malefoy, mais Harry avait balayé son offre sans même y réfléchir. Lucius commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter pour son Compagnon. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Ce n'était pas le moment de se poser la question, ils avaient encore trop de points à traiter pour le mariage. Il ne manqua toutefois pas de noter ce problème dans un coin de son cerveau. Il faudrait y revenir plus tard. Quoique peut-être pas. Lucius n'avait pas l'intention de permettre à Harry de fréquenter des personnes appartenant à l'Ordre du Phénix après qu'ils soient mariés. Du moins temps que la guerre ne serait pas fini. C'était trop dangereux.

- **Bien. Dipsy**, appela Lucius.

- **Oui, Maître** dit l'elfe de maison en s'inclinant.

- **Préviens Severus qu'il est attendu au « ****Galion Blanc ****» et accompagne Miss Lovegood jusqu'à la table que j'ai réservé dans ce restaurant pour le déjeuner. **

**- Bien Maître**, dit la créature en se téléportant.

Une fois Dipsy partie, Lucius reporta son attention sur Harry.

**- Avant que nous partions déjeuner, avez-vous un point que vous souhaiteriez éclaircir ? **

**- Que devient Narcissa dans cette affaire ?**

**- Narcissa est redevenue Miss Black, le mariage a été annulé. Elle a récupéré sa dote et je lui ai laissé un manoir dans le sud de la France. Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter sur ce point. A part dans certaine soirée mondaine, je doute que vous la voyiez.**

**- Elle ne viendra pas voir Drago de temps en temps ? C'est encore sa mère après tout. **

**- Narcissa savait très bien que je finirais par la quitter pour être avec mon âme-sœur. Elle n'a donc tissé aucun lien avec Drago. Elle ne cherchera pas à rester en contact avec lui. **

.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_Le choix de Harry pour Luna sera expliqué dans le chapitre suivant mais je pense que vous pouvez facilement le comprendre dès maintenant._


End file.
